


sweet pastries

by yeollie_bun



Series: genderbend nct [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Mark, Genderbending, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, cuz hyucks too horny, mark has cute tiny pierced boobs, pussy eating, pussy piercing, shit goes straight downwards, when i said pwp i rly meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bun/pseuds/yeollie_bun
Summary: mark using her time in quarantine to try and update her poor baking skills when donghyuck interrupts heror; its just horny hyuck taking his girlfriend against the kitchen counter
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: genderbend nct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	sweet pastries

**Author's Note:**

> genderbend cuz yea, not my fault when the world has not enough genderbend dreamie fics, forcing me to write my own jddnjef
> 
> but yeah, besides, mullet hyuck is hot n fem!mark with pussy piercing? why tf not
> 
> (its a horizontal hood btw)
> 
> hope i didnt cringe this too much tho jdjd

mark was busy studying the complicated recipe, not registering donghyucks weak calls from their living room. neither did she notice her boyfriend approaching her. which is why she got startled as he crept behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"what are you doing.", he purred as he sneaked his arms around her. his intentions were obvious to mark. "well i was about to bake sum' brownies so...", she made a hand gesture, trying to shoo her boyfriend away.

lowly chuckling donghyuck ignores her lazy attempt and straight out cups her boobs through her shirt, getting excited over the fact that she's not wearing a bra. "mhh dont think so.", he answers.

mark leans back, against donghyuck. she tilts her head back a bit, loudly sighing. knowing she won't get rid of her annoying boyfriend she shoves away the bowl with the dough and turns her head to the side.

she's met with donghyuck's chin, tilting her head up a little more before she meets his eyes.

donghyuck then tilts down a little, pushing his lips against marks. he doesn't wait much longer, almost immediately licking over them. mark opens her mouth, pressing her tongue sloppily against donghyuck's in an open mouthed kiss.

the position isn't the most ideal position to make out, which is why mark slowly turns around, closing her lips around her boyfriends tongue. she starts sucking on the wet muscle, making donghyuck groan and run his fingers down her waist, stopping at the hem of her shirt.

mark lifts her arms at the very same second, letting him break the kiss and take off her shirt, leaving her in her pajama pants.

throwing the shirt to the side, donghyuck immediately looks down, ogling at his girlfriends pierced tits.

they are small, barely filling out the a-cups of the bras she usually wears, but donghyuck thinks they are more than perfect. 

still staring, he moves his hands again, cupping her boobs bare this time, loving the feeling of the soft flesh against his hands.

he caresses her tiny tits, watching her small pale nipples turn harder around the piercings, flushing into a cute pink tone, before he even touches them properly.

he feels marks breath picking up a little, feels her heart beating faster when he leans down to lick a long stripe up her chest. right between her tits.

her boobs don't jiggle when she walks, they barely move when she jumps, they do wiggle a bit though, when donghyuck flicks his finger against one of them.

"hyuck", she whines. "don't tease."

"aight, aight.", he mumbles before leaning forward to take one of the nubs between his lips. feeling the cool metal against his tongue before sucking on her nipple. he flicks his tongue and proceeds to pull the piercing between his teeth before lightly pulling on it, making mark tilt back her head and grab his hair.

not wanting to neglect the other nub, he pinches his fingers around it. getting off on the whine mark let's out.

donghyuck eventually pulls back, leaving a peck right over her heart.

he straightens his back before he sneaks his hands under her arms, mark shrieking startled. he lifts her up like some little child, sitting her on top of the counter and pulling her legs apart to get inbetween.

he get's a light slap against his arm though, "idiot."

"but i'm _your_ idiot~", he cheesily sing songs, watching marks flushed face form a cringed expression.

he sneaks closer, unbothered by the look mark gives him, pecking her small nose before moving to her ear, pulling one of the rings between his teeth. mark shudders as hyuck licks a broad stripe over her earshell, moving all the jewelry there with the movement.

"want me to eat you out?"

nodding her head, mark turns to look at him once again. "yes please.", she states softly.

giving her a little smile, donghyuck pecks her lips one last time before leaning down to pull off the pajama pants, mark lifting her hips to help.

he's once again met with naked skin, no underwear in sight. leaving the boy to unconciously lick his lips while eying his girlfriends bare pussy. skin all smoothly waxed, leaving just a single line of dark thin hair trail up her cunt.

donghyuck let's out a little growl, watching his girlfriends pussy twitch as its hit with air, clench around nothing but but said cool air. he lowers himself onto the ground, kneeling infront of mark.

donghyuck's face to face with one of his favourite things to exist, lifting his hand to trace down the line of hair, settling his thumb right above her clit, on the small ring, pierced through the soft flesh.

he drags his thumb upwards, lifting the hood and exposing the small nerve bundle underneath. mark shivers as she feels the piercing move, the ring grazing her clit. she feels donghyuck lightly blowing his breath aganist it, shifting her smooth skin into goosebumps.

donghyuck feels mark impatiently wiggling her feet, which makes him finally dig in and lick up a long stripe right between her folds, up to the cold metal ring, tasting the sweet leaking slick.

mark throws back her head at the sensation, her short waves of dark hair bouncing in the process.

donghyuck loves marks cunt as much as her tits and every other part of her. her inner parts being a little bigger and generously peeking out between her thick outer folds. putting both his hands on her knees, donghyuck pushes marks legs even further apart, burrying his face between her thighs.

he closes his eyes, lapping his lips over her clit before gently sucking on the nerve bundle, making mark jolt in her place and try to clench her legs together.

she burries one of her hands in donghyucks hair, holding him in place and grinding her pussy in small movements against his mouth. a soft moan escapes her as donghyuck flicks his tongue once again, moving downwards till he reaches her hole.

his nose bumbs marks clit, her legs jolting up once again and squishing him in between. he doesn't let it bother him though, now sticking his tongue into the wetness.

mark squeals a little, feeling her boyfriend lap up all the leaking slick. she get's wet easily and way too much, donghyuck loves it though. loving the mess and sloppiness it creates.

he starts moving his tongue, fucking it in and out of his girlfriend, enjoying the small squeals she let's out. his nose stimulating her clit in the process, making mark whine, and slowly slide down the counter. her arm giving out as her shoulders touch the wall behind her.

without seperating himself from her cunt, donghyuck grabs one of her legs and props it up on the counter, pinning it down there, not wanting his girlfriend to fall down.

he's lucky mark is flexible.

donghyuck moves up once again, licking her clit and pulling the piercing while moving his free hand to her pussy, shoving two of his fingers up her cunt.

mark jolts once again, her other leg jerking up. she absently places her foot on donghyucks shoulder, supporting her weight while hardly clenching around the fingers, biting her lip to prevent her moans to slip out.

donghyuck noticing his girlfriend holding back her moans, clicks his tongue in annoyance once he retracts from her wetness.

he meets marks half lidded eyes. she's lying on their kitchen counter, shoulders leaning against the wall behind her. one leg propped up on the surface while the other ones beside donghyucks head, her foot on his shoulder.

she looks hot, dongyhuck decides.

he moves down once again, this time taking one of her thick folds between his lips, before slightly biting down on them, making mark whimper.

he then sucks in her soft, big inner lips before moving onto her clit once more.

donghyuck starts moving his fingers faster, grinding them against her so called g spot. a moan slips out between marks lips.

it makes donghyuck treat her less gingerly. harshly shoving his fingers in and out, penetrating the sensitive area inside her.

" _d-donghyuck_! ", mark squeals, "god, _please_ don't stop"

it doesn't take him long to make her cum, donghyuck already knowing exactly what to do. he sucks harder, searching her eyes, wanting to see her.

" _h-hyuck_ , _hnng_ , g-gonna _cum_ ", she drags out the last word. her hips stuttering as she hardly grinds down on donghyucks face, a strong spurt of slick wetting herself and donghyuck as she cums.

a loud squeal escapes her, dragging out into a moan as she breathes.

donghyuck is fast to close his mouth around her cunt, catching as much of the sweet juices as possible.

he still massages marks clit, although softer than before, not wanting to overstimulate her into pain as he watches her blissed out face.

" _hmm,_ messy _puppy_ ", he grins as he retracts, having licked her pussy as clean as possible. he slowly get's up, mark's leg falling down from his shoulder and bumping the drawer beneath.

her heart is thumping way too intense against her small chest. her breathing too harsh and uneven as she looks up. donghyuck now standing infront of her.

one of his hands is on her knee again, stroking the skin in small movements. she let's her gaze move down his body. lazily traveling from his lopsided smirk, down to his crotch.

her eyes lock sight with the small wet patches on his grey sweatpants, she isn't too sure if its her slick or his precum, probably something from both. since donghyucks also a messy kind of person.

his body never too frugal with producing any kind of slick.

mark whimpers at the sight, not realizing the sound she made. she looks up once more, eyes locking with donghyucks as she slightly sits up. propping her elbows up once more.

donghyuck lets his eyes roam over her body, he's probably never going to get enough of his girlfriend.

he lets his sight wander, starting at her thighs. her right legs still dangling down the counter, forcing her thigh against the surface. it looks thicker this way, wider than normal. his eyes move up, flicker over her cunt, still glistening and leaking. he licks his lips at the sight of her puffy and flushed sex.

the ring down there squeezing her swollen hood and trapping her clit.

his gaze travels to the slight curve of her hips and her flat tummy. she had recently started working out, keeping jaemin company at the gym.

her hard work seemed to pay off. her small butt had gotten peachier, her flat tummy more defined and her waist smaller.

donghyuck put his free hand onto her stomach, slowly moving his hand up till his fingers touched the underside of her small tits.

her nips immediately tensed around the piercings and donghyuck stopped his observation. he leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss against marks pink lips.

the kiss was inoccent, a stark contrast to the things they just did. the innocence not lasting long as mark impatienly forces her tongue into his mouth, pushing it against his own wet muscle.

her free hand cupped donghyucks cheek as she tilted her head and he felt her move her legs. putting her feet against his hips.

he realized mark was pushing his sweats down and once they passed his butt, the clothing fell down, exposing his leaking sex.

donghyuck hissed as his dick came in touch with the cool air around him. breaking the kiss and biting marks lip at the process.

he eventually retreats, moving back and standing proudly infront of his girlfriend. mark moved her head with him, eyeing his body before she furrows her eyebrows.

"take it off", she nods her head, signalising him to take off his (ugly) tank top.

donghyuck complies, getting rid of the top just in time to catch mark literally staring at him.

donghyuck had gained weight, build up some muscles since high school. he got a bit bigger, his shoulders looking broader and his arms a bit thicker.

he may not work out as much as jeno, but enough to work his thighs wider, turn his soft tummy firmer and define it with light lines.

mark loved how this donghyuck looked, stronger, not as skinny as he used to be. and while skinny donghyuck wasnt a bad donghyuck, this version just looked more mature, healthier and on top of all, he looked hot.

mark wasted no time, stopping her staring and propping on of her legs up on the surface once again. "c'mon hyuck."

donghyuck takes the unspoken invitation. he grabs her by the hips, pulls her a little forward, sitting her ass cheeks right at the edge of the counter.

it doesn't take him too long to reach for his dick, stroking the sensitive lenght up and down a few times. mark takes in this sight aswell, loving to watch her boyfriend jerk off.

renjun would call her weird for her favourite sights but well, she shouldn't be thinking about the other girl when donghyucks about to fuck her.

said boy rips her out of her thoughts as he presses his hot lenght against her cunt.

her pussy instinctively chlenches together, trying to suck in the other sex. but donghyuck takes his time, rubbing his cock inbetween her way too wet lips. the slick ends up flowing down her butt cheeks, meeting the counter and forming a little puddle.

mark sucks in a breath as dongyhucks dick brushes her piercing, pulling it with him as he drags his cock up to her clit.

he loves the feeling of her soft folds, loves the way they wrap around his throbbing cock when he drags it up and down inbetween her. loves how her pink wide and wet lips conceal parts of his dick.

he gets a little imaptient though, having been hard for a little while now. donghyuck locks eyes with mark when he lines up his dick, knocking her entrance as he lightly pushes against it.

it takes mark wiggle her ass underneath him to finally push in. he pushes till hes completely burried inside her, warmth surrounding his dick.

marks mouth opens in the process forming a little o as she feels him brushing her tight walls, tickling her sweet spot. she shivers when he moves back to pull out.

donghyuck brushes his dick one last time over her clit before he burries himself inside once more. sliding in all the way before pulling out to ram back in.

mark finds herself whimpering beneath him as donghyuck snaps his hips forward, testing the angle and settling for a slow and hard pace.

shes still propped up on her elbows but one of her arms flys up, the back of her hand pressing against the wall shes leaning on. donghyuck fucks hard into her, shoving the poor girl harder into the counter with each trusth.

their counter is wide enough for mark to _almost_ completely lay on. _almost_ because she can't lie down proberly, her shoulders meeting the wall before her nape can touch the surface of the furniture.

her flexibility pays off as she holds the position for a while, donghyuck distracting her as the boy sneaks his hands to the underside of her thighs. almost folding her in half as he pushes her legs against her upper body.

his hips were rutting faster against her ass, his balls slapping loudly against her firm cheeks as he speeds up his pace.

mark cries out at the sensation, slapping her hand against the wall as she squeezes her eyes shut.

as much as she loved the way her boyfriend penetrated her, the position was getting uncomfortable, her neck was bend and it started to hurt, the pain distracting her from the pleasure she was receiving.

"hyuck _hng_ , stop- _please_ ", she forced hey eyes open as she felt dongyhuck stop in his tracks.

the boy was panting hard, his cheeks flushed, the blush reaching down to his collarbones before melting into a caramel tan with the rest of his body.

"did i hurt you", his eyebrows were furrowed, his expression a concered one.

"n-no, jus' a bit uncomfortable", dongyhuck immediately retracted from her, pulling out and letting go of her thighs as he reached for her hands.

he carefully pulled her up, sitting her proberly onto the counter before he moved his hands to her thin waist.

"sorry", he mumbles, pressing his face into her neck.

"iss' okay", it wasn't much of a deal, which is why she burries her hand in his hair, tracing the hair of his growing mullet. she feels his dick pressing into her inner thigh. making her sneak her other hand down, pulling the cock between her fingers, making donghyuck buck his hips and move his head.

she turns her head to the side, " _c'mon hyuck_ ", she mumbles against his ear, "fuck me"

she feels his breath hitch before he moves his hand downwards to her ass. he cups her small cheeks and jerks her forward, her cunt openly hitting his crotch.

donghyuck leans his forehead against marks as he takes the place of her fingers and guides his dick into the wet opening once again.

mark wraps her legs around his hips, locking her feet behind his ass and pulling him even closer as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

she cages him in as donghyuck grabs her by the hips and experimently thrusts forward, testing the new position and angle.

he was still worked up from before, immediately starting to pound into her, as he find the new angle quite favorable.

mark squeaks as her boyfriend hardly fucks into her, showing no mercy as he blindly chases his path of relief.

this time its her burying her face into his neck, biting down on the curve of his shoulder.

her boobs are presses against his chest and her body moves everytime donghyuck snaps his hips, she hears him groaning, and grunting into her ear, competing with her squeaky moans.

mark wraps her arms tighter around him, harshly tugging the hair as she feels her piercing stimulating her clit just right. she feels more heat rush southwards as she realized her orgasm approaching.

her pussy still sensitive from her previous high, forcing her second orgasm to come sooner than usual.

donghyuck isn't better than her though, shamelessly moaning into his girlfriends ear as he holds her close to his body.

he feels his own orgasm building up quicker than he likes, but continues the rough pounding.

mark mewling against his neck, " _d-donghyuckkk_ "

hyuck gets the message, digging his nails into her sides. "you gonna cum?", he unnecessaryly asks.

mark nods her head yes, surpressing a sobb. " _mhmm_ , im also very close", he breathes. "want me to _breed_ you? fill you up with my cum?"

mark jolts up moaning loudly, before she aggressively trembles against donghyuck. "c'mon _puppy_ , cum on my dick. want your slick all over me."

donghyuck feels the warmth against his dick before he realises that its the warm gush of her slick spurting against his dick, wetting his crotch area, running down his legs and pooling around his feet.

mark loudly moans as she cums, trying to pull her legs together, the action only pressing her boyfriends crotch against her own private parts.

she feels his cheeks clench together at her feet before she hears him harshly suck in his breath. his hips stutter one last time before he burries himself deep inside her, a loud moan escaping him.

painting her rosy walls all white, filling her up with his cum until it overflows and begins to leak out before he even pulls out.

donghyuck rests his forehead on marks shoulder, trying to fill his lungs with enough air as he slowly rides out the feeling of his hard orgasm.

he feels mark relax against him, her breathes now regular although her heartbeat was still a little faster than normally. he hears her sigh against him as she moves her hand through his slightly longer hair.

donghyuck eventually retracts, resting his hands on the kitchen counter before pulling out and releasing a bulb of cum and slick.

mark winces at the feeling.

they stay like that for another minute. pressed against each other, before dongyhuck fears his weak legs giving out. he takes a step back, pulling mark with him.

she almost slips as her feet touch the slippery floor, "we need to clean that", a disgusted expression forming on her face.

donghyuck snorts at that "mhm", he got tired from the fucking, having to stand up while doing it.

which is why he just grabs his tank top, sloppily collecting most of the cum on the counter, instead of proberly cleaning the mess.

he grabs mark by the hand, pulling her complaining self with him into the living room.

he ends up throwing himself onto their couch, he would have totally dirtied the cushions if it wasn't for mark always tucking a thin blanket over the surface.

he hears her sigh next to him before he feels her climbing on top of him. a puff of air escapes him as mark lies down on his back, his butt pressing into her tummy.

"you know, i really wanted to bake those brownies", mark states, brushing her hands over hyucks sides, absently poking the moles there.

her whole body rumbles with him as she feels her boyfriend chuckling, "sorry, we can finish them later though, i'll help you."

"yeah you better."

**Author's Note:**

> welp hope ya enjoyed n i didnt mess this up too much
> 
> feel free to leave sum luv n comments if u like:)


End file.
